Chapter 17
A passage from Rutger's Journal : :We met up with Ivanov at his makeshift encampment after cleaning up the harpies. Ivanov has lost a hand and is heavily scarred on his face. He's not a happy man at the moment. :The diversionary procession was attacked with a considerable force, many were killed and a magical forest has appeared around Hanwyr, elves have been attacking them and they asked us for our help to get back to Hanwyr. :Iggy gave a situation update on the spear. :As Hanwyr is on route I've suggested we assist. :Bors Vortimer and Leftenant Jones join us and we stayed the night, getting to know our new companions. Bors is a spellcaster of sorts and may be of use. :We headed along the road to Hanwyr and found more bodies. Jones took Iggy to one side and it turns out he is some form of old enemy who animated the poor souls to attack us. ::The undead ghouls swarmed Iggy and attacked, I took down a couple of undead with a blast from my breath after missing with my first strike. :: ::I move up into the melee and cleave into the back of one of the undead and cleaved into another, I shift my stance and started swinging my axe into the frae. ::Iggy killed the leader and cut off a tattoo on the back of his neck. A passage from Ravel's Journal :Harpies, i miss all the fun. Although i did make friends with Iggy's horse. :Cleared up the mess from the road, Eldarin corpses and an almost familiar face of an Orc Paladin who kindly donated his hammer to our justly cause. Shiny, shiny hammer. Tevoth knew him well. :Mindaren Scouts come galloping up and start asking questions. Commander Beardy asks if we would like to come his camp for tea. We oblige and follow his troop north for about an hour. :An elf with a wonderful moustache is with them. I must ask if he uses product to groom it so fine. :The camps a bit of a let down. I almost feel guilty not sharing my buns. The manor house they are using is in dire need of a spruce. The men are shattered and i see no sign of a decent kitchen. :Commander Ivanhof is in charge, sporting a terrible scar and seems a little short on hands. He fills us in on events. The procession got hit and their forces scattered worse than one of Rutgers morning latrine shifts. :In other news a forest has sprouted around Hanwyr. This apparently is not normal forest behaviour. :The moustached pointy ears is called Bors Vortimer. I have yet to discern if he has a special name for his face hair. He was in the parade when it was hit. Not found a decent barbour in weeks, poor chap. :We decide to stay for breakfast while Commander Jones makes some plans and I make friends with the bestockinged blacksmith and hand over my hammer to a needy soldier. :It's decided to head to Hanwyr to assist Commander Dubov with his hedge trouble if we can. Lt Jones and Bors (who turns out to know some neat tricks with cards and pigeons) ride out with us. :Plenty of bodies. :Pavel Carpenco springs out of Commander Beardies face. We think he's not a nice man. :Seeing as he is raising the dead and attacking us. :Prick. :The only up side to the ensuing fisticuffs is that Iggy might have got hit witha bolt of pube-essence. About time he grew some on his fuzzy underdome. :We scuffled to victory despite some ghoulish butcheeks darkening my cloak. I'll send the red god the cleaning bill yet when this is all over.